


Desire And Reason

by SapphireKey



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKey/pseuds/SapphireKey
Summary: For so long Aoba has wanted nothing more than to make it back home to Midorijima. To see his friends again. To see his Granny and Ren again. But as time passed, his will to escape Virus and Trip had decayed, as well as his sense of reason. Now he never wants to leave. He enjoys the pain and pleasure they give him. The many times they tell him “I love you” as they hurt him in different ways. But the more time he had alone to think, the more time he had to question what he was doing with himself, and with Virus and Trip.





	Desire And Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! I finally got a chapter done and was able to post it on here~! I’m actually wicked proud of myself for that. It took literal /months/ to stick with an idea that I liked and to finish this chapter alone. So I hope you all like it! It was actually super fun to write.
> 
> P.S.
> 
> Ahead involves violence and smut. So if you don’t enjoy that sort of thing, don’t read on. Okay. That’s all. c:

Face pale and sickly, his right eye nearly swollen shut, Aoba endured another punch to his jaw, his head hitting the linoleum checkered floor. Blood trickled down his chin, and a new bruise was added along with the other ones. But his face remained placid, a sort of sick pleasure twisting like a knot in the pit of his stomach. He coughed and sputtered, his bangs fell over his eyes as flecks of crimson stained one white square. He laughed and it hurt his ribs, still sore from the previous blows to his stomach. But he couldn’t help it. 

He loved this. He loved it. The way he was being thrown around like a ragdoll, as though he were just some toy to be used and abused by selfish hands. He knew Trip had to be enjoying this too. There was no doubt in his mind that with every fist thrown at his body, more and more adrenaline filled the blond’s very veins, pumping his heart at an incredibly fast pace. 

He heard the sounds of his boots tapping along the floor, inching closer to him, and Aoba didn’t try to move away. He stayed because he genuinely wanted this. He didn’t even squirm. He wanted Trip to hurt him. To maim him. And when his hair was yanked, his body lifted into the air to meet those synthetic blue eyes, he grinned through the seering hot pain, showing his blood stained teeth from when he bit his tongue before. 

He looked deep into Trip’s eyes, and there he could see it. Exhilaration swam within them, and that only made Aoba chuckle in amusement. He knew it. Despite how disinterested he seemed during most of their activity, he really was enjoying this. That sick bastard. It turned Aoba on just to know this little detail, but he wanted more than what he was getting. Sure, a few punches here and there were nice, but he wanted more. More. _More._ “Come on. That all you got? I know you can do better.”

Trip clicked his tongue, and his icy blue eyes met another similar pair, which held the same glint of excitement and something else, watching them from at his barely used desk. “Virus. He says he wants me to do better.”

“Then you should give him what he wants.” Aoba didn’t have to look behind him to know that the older blond was smiling. The amusement laced with each word was proof enough that he was. Besides, when isn’t he smiling? He’d be lying if he didn’t find it creepy as hell. It’s like that man was a living, breathing doll or something. And even though Virus disliked violence—he didn’t even want to be here in the first place but Aoba managed to talk him into staying—Aoba knew he was liking every moment of this.

After all, how could he not? They’d always talked about how ‘pretty’ he was when he was broken like this. How they loved to see him cry out in pain. He remembered at one point, he would cry and beg for them to stop. To leave him alone and never hurt him again. But now... after so long of their torture, their ‘love’, he’d become adapted to all of it. 

Nowevery time they fuck him, or hurt him, or abuse him in some way, he finds absolute pleasure in it. His old self would probably yell at him right now, tell him to get away from them. But he’ll never listen to what he says. This is his life now. He can accept that, and be happy with it. So, so happy.

Aoba was dropped on the floor while Trip went to go fetch something from his closet. Aoba groaned and curled into himself, and he listened to the faint sound of something being opened from across the room. A case, maybe? What else could it have been. He tried to look back to see what Trip was getting, to mentally prepare himself for what was going to happen. But he couldn’t see well from this angle. He could only imagine the blond was getting out one of his special knives he used for their sessions. The last time he used a knife on him was a few nights ago. He still had some of those cuts, which didn’t have a chance to heal all the way yet. 

Already he was antsy for it. He yearned for the pain, and he wanted Trip to just _hurry up already._  

He laid his head down, tired of holding it up, and in a split second he heard Trip walk over to him again. The man stopped, and squatted next to him. Trip didn’t hesitate when he used one hand to separate Aoba’s legs, and Aoba could feel cold metal glide along his inner thigh, fresh blood dripping from the wound. He hissed and instinctively recoiled, but Trip held him fast, his grip tight enough to bruise. 

The next cut was along his knee. Then his upper thigh, then the knife stopped at his stomach, the point of the blade lightly touching the center. This gave Aoba time to recouperate, and the knife went up his stomach a second later. It was on his chest now, in-between his nipples, and Trip lifted the blade from his skin. Aoba released a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, taking in lungfuls of air as he opened his eyes, and looked up at the man above him. “Why... why did you stop?”

“You want me to continue?” Trip asked, a smirk now evident on his face.

Trip didn’t do that often, but when he did Aoba knew it couldn’t be good. He groaned, and let his head drop with a soft ‘thud’. “What do you want?”

“I want you to beg.”

“Excuse me?” Aoba said, baffled by the question. He’d never begged anyone for anything before. Not _once._ No. No, he wasn’t going to beg. He couldn’t help but laugh. Was this a joke? “Are you serious?”

Aoba lifted his head when the blond didn’t answer. The smirk fell from Trip’s lips, and Aoba mouthed out an ‘oh’. He wasn’t kidding after all. Well, he still wasn’t going to give in to that stupid demand. He laid his head back down again, and said, “Not happening.” 

Trip just shrugged and stood up, walking back to his closet to put the knife back. Aoba liked the knife. He did. But it wasn’t worth begging for. He may have been tired of the many punches he received, and wanted something new instead, but he supposed that punches were better than nothing. However, he noticed that Trip didn’t even stop right next to him after he put away the knife. Instead he walked right past, and started getting sweets from his display on the small table. “What are you doing?”

“Getting a snack.” Trip said simply, and Aoba rose a brow.

“What? Gonna force feed me?”

“Nope.”

“Gonna shove cake in my face?”

“Nope.”

“Then what are you over there for?”

“Like I said. I’m getting a snack.”

Wait. No. No, he wasn’t just... he wasn’t going to leave him like this. Was he? Aoba laughed nervously, and tried to look at Trip from where he laid on the floor. “Come on, Trip. Stop playing around and fuck me already.”

“Don’t feel like it.”

“Wh- what the hell do you mean you don’t _feel_ like it?”

“Exactly as I said. I don’t feel like it.” 

After grabbing his assortment of treats on a small plate, Trip sat at the head of the bed, unwrapping a chocolate cupcake and taking a bite out of it.

“Trip! Are you really not going to fuck me, just ’cause I won’t beg for you? Huh?”

“Yup.” 

Aoba was getting angry now. His eyebrows knitted, and he faced Virus, whose eyes never left the scene before him. “Virus, talk some sense into him. He’ll listen to you.”

“I’m sorry, Aoba-san. But I can’t do that. When it comes to things like this, I can’t tell him what to do.” He said matter-of-factly, and Aoba hated that smug smile on the blond’s face. If he weren’t a crumpled heap on the floor, unable to move at his own will, he would personally wipe it off of his face. Or at least try to.

“But you always tell him what to do!”

“Not this time.” 

Aoba growled, frustrated that Trip would do this. And that Virus would be so cold as to not help him in this situation. Forget that his arms were tied behind his back and he couldn’t get up. He had a major hard on from Trip’s beatings, and the pain in-between his legs was the kind of pain that not even he liked. He gritted his teeth, and considered his options.

Okay. On one hand, if he begged Trip, he would lose his pride. But on the other hand, if he begged Trip, he’d get relief and pain that he actually liked. Seemed like there were more pros than cons to begging. Damn it. For fuck’s sake. Aoba swallowed his pride after moments of thinking, gritted his teeth and opened his mouth. “Trip, please. I want more. Give it to me, please, Trip!” 

He made sure that the blond heard him. Shouting at the top of his lungs, wanting that knife on him so badly, and Trip to be pounding into him while he cut him up. At this point he would do anything, _anything_ for pleasure.

What he said must have done the trick, because Trip set aside his sweets, got the knife back out, and resumed with what he was doing in minutes.

Ahhh. Sweet, sweet pain. The knife ran across his neck lightly, his jaw and face too, while Trip’s other hand roamed his body, pinching and rubbing his nipples until they stood erect. Aoba arched his back, moaning at the touch, and from each cut the knife left behind. He tossed his head from side to side when Trip’s tongue ran across his wounds. Yes. This is what he wanted. He wanted this kind of pain from the start. It was so amazing, so divine and wonderful. He heard Virus clear his throat from on the bed, and Trip stopped again, making both he and Aoba look up at the older blond. 

At first Aoba was frustrated that he interrupted them, but when he heard his next words, Aoba understood. “I don’t mean to interrupt your little ‘playtime’, but I believe our dear Aoba-san still owes me something for watching all of this.” 

Aoba smiled up at the blond, and he looked at Trip. “Well Trip. You heard him.” Trip nodded and lifted Aoba up from the floor and over his shoulder. He heard the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down, and when Aoba was set down, he heard it again. He already knew what he was in for. He knew from the very beginning, and he couldn’t wait to get started. His heart pounded with excitement at each passing second, his mind playing a movie of what was to come.

He felt Trip’s lips on his neck, as his hands worked to undo the binds that held Aoba’s arms behind his back so he could easily wrap them around Virus’s neck. He pulled Virus in for a kiss, and Trip entered him first, not bothering to prepare him. Which was fine. It wasn’t like Aoba minded it anyway. As his lips moved against Virus’s own, their tongues brushed against one another and intertwined, Trip slid all the way in with ease, and Aoba moaned into the kiss. A shockwave of pleasure ran up his spine, and his chest moved further up into the older blond’s. 

It was Virus’s turn next to enter, and he lifted Aoba’s legs to hold him over the tip of his cock, and while it was a bit more of a struggle for him to fit, it still slid in just as smoothly as Trip’s had. And Aoba relished in it, his lips going faster against Virus’s own, his hand woven into blond locks and pushing his head closer, deepening their shared kiss.

The moment both of them were inside, Trip continued to drag the knife against Aoba’s skin, making red marks along his back as he moved his hips in time with Virus’s. The knife caused goosebumps to rise on Aoba’s skin, the intense pain and pleasure making his heart pound at an alarming rate, his toes curled and his free hand clawed at Virus’s back, blunt nails sinking into his white dress shirt. He felt them get wet, letting him know he struck blood.

Aoba separated himself from the kiss to throw his head back, resting it on Trip’s shoulder as he moaned.

“Ah, Aoba-san... we’re so proud of how far you’ve come.” Virus praised, as he moved a lock of blue hair away from Aoba’s face. His eyes held admiration for the young boy, and his thumb gently rubbed against his cheek.

“Yeah. So proud.” Trip agreed, a grunt elicited from his throat to puncuate his thrust. Those skilled lips sunk into the nape of Aoba’s neck, and he shouted, making the blond chuckle.

“It took two and a half years for you to finally... ngh... come to your senses.” Virus’s fingers dug into Aoba’s hips, and blood trickled down his legs onto the floor.

“It did. But, we finally got the Aoba we loved so much. Right, Virus?” Trip grinned wickedly, his tongue running across his bloodied neck. He sucked the fresh wound until it was cleaned off, and if Aoba didn’t know any better, he would have thought the blond was a vampire of some sort.

“Yes. The Aoba-san we fell in love with the first time we met him. He’s finally come to light.” Virus said, his smile growing wider, and all Aoba could do was look at him. His eyes glazed over with lust as sweat dripped down his face and he moaned with another thrust from both men. “We love Aoba-san so much. Don’t we, Trip?”

“Yeah. We’ve always loved him.”

Aoba’s face was so heated. He was so filled with pleasure, so overcome with the two of them thrusting into him at once that he barely caught any of what they were saying. Though he did try to listen. But he had to strain to hear them, his heart pounded into his ears loud enough that it blocked out their voices just a little bit, and his world started to become black around him. The corners of his eyes fading into the shadows. 

Ithappened to him again. It always did. He could never handle the two of them at the same time. It was always too much. When he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, desperately clinging onto his last bit of wakefulness, he finally let them fall closed, and slipped into unconsciousness. He didn’t want to. He really didn’t. He wanted to stay awake, to finally experience the pleasure from both of them simultaneously. He always wanted to, and tonight was supposed to be the night that he accomplished that goal. 

But he once again gave in to the temptation of sleep. And he remembered nothing of what happened to him after that. Except for a small voice in the back of his head that sounded awfully... familiar and chastising. _You’re disgusting. I can’t believe you actually liked what they did to you._

**Author's Note:**

> Agh, I’m such trash. But I love writing Aoba this way. Torture scenes are a lot of fun to do. x)
> 
> Edit: So, I reread this chapter, and while I won’t change the idea of my plot I /will/ redo the chapter entirely. It just didn’t seem right to me. I apologize to anyone who actually liked the first chapter!


End file.
